gods_baitfandomcom-20200213-history
The North East
The North Eastern territory of Ba hlmorea is the smallest of them all, but has the largest density of people than the other territories. It consists of a temperate deciduous forest biome with dense forests in the northern area and woodland/shrubland and marshy swamps in the southern. The northern end of this territory experiences cold snowy winters and hot humid winters while the southern end experiences very hot moist summers, but mild snowless winters. Because of this relatively tolerable climate, many villages, towns and ports are situated here, including the capital city, Sidon and the Sol Colonies. The continent borders the Bay of Whales, a gulf that has become heavily polluted from being used as a drain for Sidon's and Kein's sewage. Once, large spotted whales used to migrate here in the summer to escape the cold Northern waters but overharvesting and pollution of their bay has lead to their disappearance. The Northern End Miles and miles of farmland takes up a great deal of space in the Northern end just few miles from the coast. Several noteable villages and towns such as Kiens, Luken, Old Troth, and Adones Port are often populated with travelers and the King's Patrol. Forests are thick and dense here, the largest being Fornwood, a massive deciduous forest at least 90 miles long, with half of it having been cut down for farmland and wood. Hogsriver, a wide flowing river that leads from Liar's Lake all the way to the Iron Sea, cuts right through it. Most experienced travelers chose to take the shortest way through it (or the train if you can afford it) and do their best not to go picking into the heart of the forest where old myths are still rumored to exist. There are only two "safe" roads that go through the woods and while they keep you from getting lost, they don't save you from bandits and raiders that often roam those paths. Fornwood is home to many types of animals, including the andal bear, elk, deer, wolves, direwolves (rare), foxes, and other creatures. Many of them are smart enough to try and avoid humans, but others tend to be more aggressive about their territory. Blackrock Marsh, located many miles from Fornwood, is a treacherous swamp one ought to avoid at all costs if trying to get to Adones Port. Smart travelers and traders would rather take a boat from Kiens or Sidon rather than go through Blackrock Marsh. Waist-high murky waters hide long venemous eels, slimy black leeches, massive snapping turtles as big as a pony, and other dangerous creatures that lurk just below the surface. Some old men rumor that witches live in those swamps, consorting with demons and living like animals in the swamps, but those are only rumors. Or so they say. The Southern End Fornwood forest eventually gives way to hilly prairies and chaparral–land that is not fertile enough to grow much on. Snow does fall sometimes but not down south near the Sol Colonies, where the weather climate is much warmer in the winter than it is up north. Not many trees exist along here except for those in the swamp and the olive trees growing around the colony. The landscape mostly consists of shrubs and prairie grass. It's a relatively easy and safe travel in these parts from bandits because they are well guarded by the king's patrol, although some would rather be held at knife point by bandits than by the patrol. A good deal of the western coast is taken up by Deepwood Marsh, a wetland area that is not as infamous as Blackrock but it's still recommended to go around it even though it may add another day to traveling if you're on foot. It is at least 8 miles of semi-deep water surrounded by plants like rushes, grass and reeds. The marsh is created from a spiderweb of rivers connecting to the ocean. Snapping turtles, water snakes, seabirds, and large fish populate these waters. Category:The North East Category:Locations